The soul of a dragon (HTTYD FANFIC)
by KandyKate
Summary: The soul of a dragon (HTTYD FANFIC) All it took was once instant... One moment... And one event to change her life completely... (May contain mature content in later chapters) NOT A HICTRID FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

The sun peered through the window, as I turned over to my other comfortable side.  
I let my hair fall past my face, and stretched. It was time to get on with the day. As a child, I loved when the sun rose, signaling me that a blessed day was to be about.  
After having grown, I now know the displeasure of the morning, and the responsibility that came along with it.  
Now, every time the sun rises it feels as though an omen has been cursed upon me, nothing but pure sheer discontentment.

"Mira!" A low voice bellowed, nearly shaking my entire bedroom.

I groaned and sat up. I ignored every aching part of my body that willed me to stretch.

I stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping over my own feet. I pummeled down the stairs to find my father sprawled across the wooden chair in the main room.

The room smelled foul, and by the looks of the empty mug in his hand, I had an idea what he had been up to.

Very carefully, I approached him and softly forced the Mead from his hand.

"Mira! Why isn't the laundry finished? Why are we out of Mead? And why isn't breakfast cooked?!" He shouted at me.

I sighed and placed the mug onto the kitchen table.  
"That's because its the early hours of the morning, and I just awoke, father." I replied, turning to face him.

Father, slouched forward his drunken eyes hardly even open, and bloodshot red.  
"You're up now, aren't you? Why isn't anything done?" He grumbled in disapproval.  
I chewed on my bottom lip, and crouched down to the wooden bucket, rinsing the foul reminents of Mead from the mug.  
Of course, my father was a little demanding... in a fearful way, and sure he had a wee bit of a drinking problem, but since the day I was born to him, he had never struck me, or ever tried to.  
However, he was a real careless man, always doing things his way to get what he wanted regardless if anyone were to be hurt in the process.  
"I'm starting them right now, father." I reassured as I reached over for the empty pail.  
Father watched through narrow slits as I trudged up the stairs to change.

After having changed I collected all of the dirty tunics, vests and other fabrics that seemed soiled and walked out the door.  
Our tribe called ourselves the Rus.  
Compared to other tribes, we had the best water supply.

Our village was surrounded by the best water Thor had to offer.  
Needless to say, our chief, Rurik, had to attend dozens of different meetings with different tribal chiefs, almost every other month or so.  
It was never said to me whether or not other tribes could step food on another tribes land for non business affairs, but I had no interest in finding out.  
Considering the rumors that were spread about, it wasn't a pleasurable experience for the individual.  
The sun warmed my skin once I stepped out, and most of the villagers were out, carrying about their business.  
I clutched my empty pail of unwashed clothes close to my body as I made my way down the busy plain.  
I was fortunate enough to live down the hill from the lake. There, I was able to catch fish in one pond for food, and wash up in the other. Majority of our local village house wives were up there around the same hour of morning to start off with things that had to be done. Although, I was not a housewife, I was the only female of the household. Mother had left, when I was only a babe. No one has heard from her since. I can't remember much about her. All I could remember, was a smile in the warm candle light, and then never seeing her again. Thus, my father began his drinking routines.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and hunched over for a quick breath.

After having climbed that hill dozens of times, I couldn't find myself to grow used to the routine.

There were several other women already at the pond, washing up the last bit of laundry.  
I scrunched my nose slightly. There were usually a lot more women up here. Compared to any other day, the hills were unnervingly dead. I wondered what the special occasion was.

I placed my pail beside the water, and descended to my knees, pulling out the first tunic that I could get my hands on.

I dunked the tunic in the water, pushing the fabric against one another, scrubbing as much as I could.

I hummed a nonexistent tune to myself while doing so, I found it made tasks like these slightly more enjoyable.

I tilted my head as I wringed out the wet piece of clothing and placed it beside me.

"Quite the voice you have there..." a soft voice, emanated from behind me.

Immediately, a smile touched my lips in an eminence of grace.

"Hello, Birla. " I replied, turning my head to greet her.

Birla offered me a warm smile, her brown hair cascaded down her shoulder with stress. Over the years the luscious brown had taken its toll, and the gorgeous copper that it once was, now had intruding grays.  
She placed her pail a few feet away from me, and descended to her knees. In a matter of minutes, we were both washing, and scrubbing in sync.

"Its a bit dead here, isn't it?" She breathed, trying to make conversation.  
I pressed my lips together into a tight line.  
So she had noticed too.  
"Yes, I wonder what the occasion is. . ." I mused, my voice keeping low.

"I hear there's another meeting with the chief tomorrow." She explained.

I raised a brow, and shook my head.  
"I didn't know that." I informed, as I wringed out the next peace of clothing.  
I tried to keep my mind from wondering, that way she'd think I was interested.  
I really didn't care for political affairs.  
I didn't feel the need to know, the few things that happened in our village.  
Of course the rumors were enough to inform me of the slightest ordeal that was going on.

"Yes." She continued. "I hear the chief of Berk, and his son are to be visiting to sign a treaty."  
I furrowed my brow.

"Berk? Isn't that the village that's supposedly training dragons?" I asked, plummeting a new piece of clothing into the water.  
Birla laughed. "Who knows? The girls around here talk so much, its hard to tell which is real, and what isn't. "  
I nodded my head in agreement.  
"The chief of Berk, and his son are to meet with Rurik, and Berkhildr." She explained.

I could feel a small lump in my throat.

Berkhildr. Rurik's only daughter.  
Despite that she was the chiefs daughter, her and I were close friends.

Although she was very well liked in the village, I chose to keep that fact a well hidden secret. Why? For reasons far too complicated.  
"Do you know what the treaty's for?" I asked.  
Birla shrugged as she wringed out a thin fabric shirt.

"There are so many things that are being said about this. " she replied.  
I sighed in disappointment.  
"So I'm guessing women are preparing feasts for this event?" I mused, folding my last wet piece of clothing.

"I believe that's true." She said shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"What are you ladies up to? Chores eh?"

I could feel a cringe, as well as the cringe from other women who were around to hear this as well.

I looked back to see Gordon.  
Gordon was the Ruriks brother, and also his adviser.

Gordon was a very unpleasant man. He liked to belittle women, he was very abusive , and because he was the chiefs adviser no one really questioned him.

Sometime ago I remembered him married. The marriage was arranged by the chief of another tribe.  
After being married, her tribe abandoned her, almost immediately, like they wanted to be rid the poor girl.  
His wife was nice, she had dark black hair, and soft green eyes.  
Often she'd show up to wash on the hills, more and more she'd bear ugly bruises.  
One day, she limped up the hill, other days she staggered down. We had all suspected something was up, but there was nothing we could do about it.  
One morning, while we all washed on the hill... his poor wife, never showed up.  
And the warm days after that, she never showed up.  
We had all stopped seeing her around the village altogether.  
It was as if she had fallen off the face of the earth!

It wasn't long before Gordan was back out on the village plains, eying every maiden that had walked by him, announcing that he no longer had a wife.  
And we were told to forget about her.

And now, here he was... on the hills, for only reasons Thor knew.

"Finishing up, actually. " I replied, stuffing the damp clothes, into my pail.  
I hoisted it up onto my shoulder as I stood tall.  
Gordon smiled, and approached me slowly, my heart beating wildly in fear.

Gordon was not attractive, he was very thick and tall. His black beard covered majority of his face, and all his teeth were green, except for one.  
Gordon had one glass eye, and an ugly scar that seemed to go across his face, which he claimed was a result from his encounter with a deadly nadder.

I held my breath as he gripped my chin, smiling, showing off all his gruesome teeth.  
"And where ye be off to, lassie?" He bellowed, his hot breath clashing with my face.

I swallowed hard. "To finish other chores for my father. " I answered, avoiding eye contact.

He chuckled, some saliva tricking onto my face.

"Aye... you'd be loyal, eh?" He breathed against me.  
Although I wasn't actually looking at him, I could somehow feel his eyes on me, and the manner in which he looked me, made me sick.

I forced myself away from him, which seemed to have angered him.

"Leave er alone Gordon. " Birla, said as she stood up, holding her wet cloak close to her body.  
Gordon looked at her, his eyes darkening, the lines around his lips, deepening.  
He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white, as he started to slowly approach her.  
I glared at both of them, trembling, fearing for Birla.  
"Aye." He breathed, eying her in disgust. "Women, should be seen... not heard." He finished, expelling a wad of spit onto her freshly washed cloak.

He turned, carefully eying me in interest before disappearing into the forest down the hills.

I let out a heavy breath I had been holding, and ran straight for Birla.  
"I'm so sorry! You didn't need to do that for me!" I cried, reaching for her cloak to rewash it.  
Birla offered me a soft smile. "It was the right thing to do. You'd do it for me."

I staggered down the hill, with my heavy pail, grunting as I held it tight to my body.  
I stumbled through the front door, and dropped the bucket on the floor, hunched over to breathe.  
I dragged the pail over to the backyard, to hang up the wet clothes. The sun was out, I had expected them to dry quickly.  
Father was out at the Mead-hall again, it was rare he ever was sober. Almost every morning and night he was drunk.

I cut up a few pieces of raw fish, and started a small fire, to fry.

I sat on the kitchen wooden chair, and looked out the window, mindlessly picking at my food.  
I cleaned up the utensils I used, and quietly went outside to check the clothing.

The rest of my day passed by uneventfully.  
By the end of the night, I was in bed on time, my father, of course was not home.

A lot of the times it felt as though I lived alone. Doing all the cooking, cleaning, and entertainment for myself. It was lonesome.  
I pulled the blanket over my face and stared at the ceiling, and closed my eyes. It took awhile, but sleep finally overcame me.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the warmth of the sun caress my face. It was incredibly early yet.  
I stretched, but chose to let my eyes remain closed.  
Get the chores done. Get the chores done. Get the chores done.

My mind consistently nagged at me.

I groaned and sat up, forcing my aching limps out of bed.  
I rubbed my eyes, and changed clothes, discarding my sleepwear into a nearby pail for the next days washing.  
I trudged around to father's room, of course, he was not there.  
I made my way down to the ground floor.  
I frowned slightly, as I saw my father hunched over in the wooden chair, center of the main room.  
I immediately ran over to him.  
"Father, father!" I breathed, shaking him lightly.  
He wouldn't move.  
It didn't take long for a quick shock have pain to go through my heart.  
This couldn't be happening. I had been concerned about his Mead addiction, but I never thought it would get this far, not for a long time.  
I couldn't lose him. I mean, sure I've felt a lone, but without him, I'd REALLY be alone. He was my father!  
Regardless, I loved him, he raised me.  
I could feel tears stinging in my eyes as I shook him again, my heart pounding.

I shook him once more,with greater force.

"Hmm, wassat... Mira?" He stirred, slightly twitching.

I let out a well deserved breath, and hugged him tightly.  
"Are you okay?" I breathed holding onto his face. My father looked at me, his eyes still bloodshot red.  
"Yes... I just be.. hungry... and cold. Fetch me a blanket. Will ye?" He groaned, dropping his head.  
I immediately jumped up and ran out through the back door, to the clothes out to dry.  
I felt the blanket, it was dry, and significantly warm as the sun.  
As I gently pulled it off the rod, my eyes met with a tear. A HUGE tear. It was as if someone drove a spear or an ax right through it.  
I held the blanket with a grimace pushing my finger through the hole.  
I didn't have anything to sew it up with. I never had any need to keep sewing materials around until now.

Birla.  
She could help me. A small smile touched my lips as I stumbled inside with the torn blanket.

At this time, I knew Birla would be on the hills, and because of the chiefs meeting there wouldn't be a lot of women up there.

Catching fish and washing up would be a snap.  
I snatched the fish pail from the kitchen, and toppled over my feet into the main room.  
I hoisted the bucket over my shoulder, and lovingly places the blanket over my waiting father.

I quickly made my way toward the door.  
"I'll be back father, I'm going to catch more fish up on the hills." I explained.

Father pulled the blanket up, as he leaned back into his mighty chair.  
He gently closed his eyes, obviously unaware of the huge hole in the center of the blanket.  
I quickly exited the house.  
I nearly ran up the hill, earning some unpleasant glares at miscellaneous villagers nearby. I ignored the aching pains in my legs.  
I slowed down once the ground leveled with the forest. After catching my breath I picked up speed.  
Out of no where, a figure emerged from behind a tree and plowed right into me, knocking us both to the ground.  
I groaned as I tried to stand up.  
"I'm so sorry." The voice breathed as it rose above me. "Are you okay? "

I squeezed my eyes shut, I had hit my head while falling, and I had a terrible headache. I rubbed my temples slightly before opening my eyes, and reaching for the pail I had dropped in the process.  
"Nice bumping into you Berkhildr. " I groaned, staggering to a stance.  
My vision finally corrected, and the tall slender figure of the beautiful Berkhildr became clear.

Berkhildr, rubbed the back of her neck, her blonde hair, caressing her face lightly.  
"I could say the same for you. Why are you running ... in the forest?!" She exclaimed her eyes widening.  
I felt my face grow slightly hot.  
"I'm in a hurry." I explained.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked, her eyes widening.

I swallowed and nodded.  
Berkhildr considered before nodding and dropping her head.

Something was bothering her.  
I jumbled impatiently. I really didn't want to waste my time talking to Berkhildr, and miss Birla, but asking was the right thing to do.

"Is... is there something the matter?" I asked timidly.  
Berkhildr brought her bright green eyes to mine, and sheepishly kicked the dirt.  
"Dad is just... worked up about the whole meeting with Stoick and Hiccup, and he's just taking it out on me." She trailed off.  
My brow furrowed slightly in the front.  
"Stoick? Hiccup? Who are they?" I asked.  
Berkhildr sighed in frustration. "Stoick is the chief of Berk. Hiccup is his son. " she explained, enthusiastically moving her hands.  
I pressed my lips together. "Hiccup? His son's name is Hiccup? That's wee bit of a silly name." I scoffed.  
A small smile crept onto her face, as she looked down, a small tint of red touching her cheeks.  
I stared at her in bewilderment. She was actually blushing?  
"Don't let the name fool you. The people of Berk, admire him. They deem him a hero!" She breathed.  
My lips slanted in uncertainty.  
"Oh yeah? How come?"

Berkhildr held her face in embarrassment in response. "I heard he slayed a dragon... not just any dragon. But the red death!" She squealed.  
I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it.  
I had no idea what a red death was, but I feared that if I had asked her, this conversation would carry longer than it was now.

"He's... dreamy... like... the best Viking, any girl could ask for." She breathed, licking her lip.  
I scratched my head lightly.  
"I'm sorry ... have you two met?" I asked, confusion touching my features.  
Berkhildr sighed, her face appearing redder.  
"Well... no... I haven't. But I've seen painted portraits of him." She admitted.

I nodded nonchalantly. It was typical of Berkhildr, to fall madly for someone who she barely knew, or probably didn't know at all.  
For as long as I lived, I never understood how someone could just fall for someone by simply looking at them.  
Whatever happened to knowing a person first?

"Becky! Becky!" A low voiced called from beyond down the hills.  
Sounded a lot like Rurik.  
Berkhildr, sighed, her eyes rolling. "I have to go... It was nice seeing you. " she said softly, smiling.  
She wringed her hands like she was waiting for something, but then awkwardly walked off.  
I watched as she disappeared down the hill.  
I pressed my lips together, thinking before turning, and running up the hill once more.

I dropped my pail by the water, trying to catch my breath.  
My heart beat in content when Birla appeared on the other side of the water.

"Mornin' there, darlin'. How'd be you?" She greeted as she folded the last of her clothing.

I bent over, and kicked off my shoes.  
I rolled up my pants and stepped into the water, the fish squirming away the moment I stepped in.

I carefully swooped my hands in, catching one with ease.  
"Well. . . I could be better." I sighed as I turned, quickly tossing the fish into my empty pail by the water.

Birla quickly placed her folded damp clothing into her basket.  
"What would be bothering you, dear." She asked, lifting the basket, moving closer to me.  
I chewed on my bottom lip, wondering if Berkhildr had wondered up here somehow, and bumped into Birla like she had with me.  
Maybe she could have possibly told her who this "hero" was, or what a red death was.  
I decided to will those thoughts away and focus on what really mattered.

"I went outside this morning, and my father's blanket has a terrible hole in it." I explained.  
Birla raised a brow. "Don't ya have any sewing materials, lassie?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly.  
"I don't..." I admitted. "I was hoping that you could..." I trailed off.

Birla chuckled lightly, causing my gaze to fixate on her.  
"Ye want me to sew it up fer ya?" She mused, her warm smile emanating.

I flashed her a toothy grin, and swooped down to catch another fish.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
I held the bucket tight to my body as I staggered down the hill, hoisting the bucket full of fish back to the plains.  
Birla walked beside me, her weary eyes crinkling at the edges as she smiled.  
"You seem to be strugglin, a bit there." She laughed.

I scoffed playfully at her my last step was on flat land, I was relieved.  
I placed the pail down for a breather before hoisting it up once more.

"You just get yourself settled in yet house, lassie, and I'd be there at yer home in a few." Birla said walking beside me.  
I nodded subtly, nearly tripping over my own feet in front of my home.

I placed the heavy pail in front of the door, and exhaled deeply.  
Birla stepped in front of me.  
"Be careful will ya? The streets will be busy okay?"she informed, hitching the basket on her hip.  
I nodded, turning the opener on the door, causing it to creak open.  
"Jus let me put my stuff away, and I'd be back fer yer sewing materials." She finished.  
I grunted as I pushed the pail of fish through the doorway.  
"Thank you, Birla. I'm not sure how I could ever repay you." I breathed, pushing the bucket against the wall inside.  
"Aye, yer like the daughter I've never had. " she cooed, running her fingers through my hair. "I'd do anything fer ya." She trailed, her face warming.  
I could feel another smile to my lips. I had never known my mother, and during the time of my raising I'd only known Birla as a mother figure.  
She was there for me, she talked to me when I had no one to talk to. She was there to comfort me when I cried, and she was there to lick my wounds whenever I fell and scraped things. She filled the voids that only a mother could that my father couldn't.  
And the truth was, I would do anything for her. She needed me as much as I needed her.  
I don't know what I'd do without her.  
I leaned in to hug her, but was shoved by a nearby villager.  
I whipped my head back, and my brow furrowed. The plains were becoming increasingly crowded. The island of Berk ships' must have docked.  
Birla and I watched as people ran toward the ship docks by the hills.  
Birla turned immediately. "Don't move I'll be right back." She said as she began power walking into the crowd.  
I stepped into my home, and ran towards the back, throwing myself into my yard in the back to get a better view of the docks.  
The entire dock was flooded with people. I couldn't see a thing. I grew frustrated and waited impatiently.

I still couldn't see anything.  
I ran back inside, and bypassed my snoozing father.

I ran through the front door entrance.  
"Aye! Haha!" I voice bellowed throughout the street, and I flinched.  
Gordon.  
I never understood why he had to be at every public event. He was completely inappropriate.  
He seemed to be standing by, his arms folded, and surveying the crowd that emerged from the docks.  
I slipped out of the door, sliding past him easily.  
I tiptoed to the next home over, trying to get a better look at the people now walking through the plains.  
I craned my neck over a large number of people talking and walking about.  
I usually wasn't so nosy, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know who this "hero" was.  
I hid as Gordon walked by, standing next to a home, speaking with an unfamiliar male.

"Yer looking fer someone there lad." The unknown male said to Gordon.  
"Aye" he simply breathed. "A certain lady who still has yet to learn her place."

I furrowed my brow, and hid further behind the home.  
I had no idea what or who Gordon was talking about.  
But my stomach turned in unpleasant ways. . . It couldn't have been good.  
I turned my head as a crowd of people began to walk past us.  
I pulled my hair behind my ear nervously as I caught glimpse of our visitors.  
It was as if they were in some huge event, there were surrounded by Vikings, acting as body guards.  
The husky male, with the red braided beard was whispering to the boy beside him..

His son.  
The "hero" was no more than a boy. No older than me 18-20.  
I frowned, as I glanced down. He was partially missing his leg.  
I couldn't help the pity wash over me. It was terrible to see someone that young enduring the struggle of a lost limb.  
The boy looked up at his father with grimace. He was slouching slightly, as if he would rather be somewhere else.  
I rubbed the back of my neck, as they walked by.  
"Aye! Thar she goes." Gordan scoffed and shifted, the sounds of metal clashing together sounding more and more evident.  
I peered past the wall and watched as he held on tightly with a small black stick containing multiple metal spikes.  
My eyes widened. I knew the feeling in my stomach was right. I brought my eyes away from the weapon and at his stance.  
I brought my eyes away as the plains began to clear, and my throat tightened.

Birla held her sewing items in her hand, an innocent smile on her face, as she walked toward my home.  
I couldn't move my eyes from her as the gears in my head began to turn.  
Even as Gordon began to approach her.

My hands started shaking as Birla caught sight of Gordon, her eyes examining his weapon and his approach toward her.  
Her smile immediately washing away, her eyes filling with fear.  
She knew she couldn't run, the plains were still loaded with people.  
Even with Stoick and his son merely a few feet away, Gordon was known to go through with his procedures.

Birla stood still, her eyes wide, tears welling in her eyes.  
This was my fault... everything. She stood up for me... and could have gotten away with if I hadn't asked her to come back.  
I darted my eyes, across homes. All the women looked away. No one was going to help her.

I clenched my fists in anger and in anticipation.  
"No! Don't touch her! Stop!" I screamed running toward Gordon and jumping on his back.  
I held onto his face, diving my nails into his sweaty face, scratching as hard as I could.  
Gordon flung around, tossing me to the ground, causing Birla to stumble over.  
My head banged against the floor, as Birla struggled to stand.  
Gordon growled in anger, as he clamped onto my ankle and dragged me across the plains.  
In that time I opened my eyes for a split second and noticed that the crowd had stopped.  
I stared up at Gordon, his teeth clenching.  
I looked back at Birla who started to run toward me, but was stopped by nearby village women.

"I guess I'd be teaching ye a lesson now, eh?! He screamed.  
My throat dried instantly. I was just about to receive the beating of a lifetime. The type of beating my father never gave me, despite my old rebellious ways.  
"Wait! Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I won't do it again! " I begged, tears welling in my eyes.  
"Not until ye learn! Women should be seen, not heard!" He growled lifting his weapon.  
I closed my eyes and hid my dirty face.  
I could hear Gordon grunt as he used all the strength he could muster to bring down his weapon.  
I could hear the wind whistling as it pierced the air.  
I flinched, preparing my body for the worse pain it could possibly bear.

A small whimper escaped my lip as a loud noise erupted, a searing in the air, and then something fell in beside me along with a few gasps from those who were watching.  
I felt nothing, there was nothing.  
I peered through my hair to see one end of Gordon's charred weapon severed in half.

In pure fear, I turned my head upward slowly.

Hiccup.

Hiccup stood with his arms risen above his head in front of me, a flame sword burning brightly in his hand.  
Gordon took a few steps back, blown away, at his weapon.  
Hiccup relaxed, looking around looking dazed.  
He stopped Gordon... he... he saved me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Gordon seemed to regain himself, because next thing we knew he charged at Hiccup.  
"Who do ya think you are!" He growled, gripping Hiccup, and shaking him.

"ENOUGH! "another voice called making Gordon recoil immediately.

Rurik emerged from the crowd, Berkhildr standing proudly beside him.

I looked up at them with a tear stained face.  
Berkhildr watched me, her eyes pooling with concern.

"Gordon... hall... now!" He demanded.  
Gordon's face was washed out of color.  
"O... of course." He stuttered as he began to walk besides Rurik.  
Berkhildr gave one last look at me before turning and walking with the others.

I turned my head slowly to Hiccup who still stood, staring into space in front of me.  
Stoick emerged from his side, slapping him in the back, causing him to stumble forward.  
That knocked him out of his trance.

Before I knew it, Birla yanked be up toward her, embracing me tightly.

"What were ya thinking!? Ya didn't have to do that!" She cooed, rubbing my head.  
Through her tight embraces, I struggled to keep my head up to look.

Stoick began pulling Hiccup with him.  
Hiccup stumbled along side him, but not before looking back, our eyes meeting each other for only a split second before he turned his head and disappeared.

I started to tune into the world around me, and realized I was surrounded by majority of the villages women.

"Are you okay?" One asked. I felt a little red in my face... this was painfully embarrassing.

"Uh, yes... I'm fine." I answered.

"Aye, if it weren't fer that boy, I don't know where you'd be." Said another.  
"Yeah..." I mumbled.  
I didn't even get a chance to thank him...

"Lets get ya home." Birla sighed. "Its been hell fer today."

I looked down at my feet, and Birla began dragging me home.  
As much as I hated to admit it... I couldn't stop replaying the scenario in my head... and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

The rest of my day went on uneventfully.

Birla dragged me into my home, and I found myself to be in a trance. It felt like nothing was real.  
My world had been shaking, yet my skin bore no scars.  
I cringed at what the outcome could have been if it weren't for Hiccup.  
I shuddered at the thought.  
I could bear the thought of going through the rest of my life with the severe embarrassment, and nearly mangled body.

"What on Earth were ya thinking? " Birla sighed, dusting off her case for sewing materials.  
I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I had no words.  
I kept my head down, the embarrassment now sinking in.

I closed my eyes as my father began to stir in his chair.  
"What's with all the ruckus?" He slurred, shifting.

I wringed my hands together with more force, and stormed to the second level of the house.  
I threw myself into my bed. I couldn't stand around while Birla explained to my father of the events that went about outside our home to half the villagers.  
I flipped on my back and tucked my hands onto the pillow.  
I stared at the ceiling.  
I couldn't stand there, and listen to Birla explain to my father the events that occurred about in the front of our home and in front of half the villagers.  
I turned onto my belly, and buried my face into the pillow.  
I felt an odd warmth in the pit of my stomach and in the back of my neck.  
I could hear my fathers muffled yells from down below.  
I groaned and willed away the tears in my eyes.  
I didn't get it. He didn't know me. Why did he have to do what he did?  
Was there an aspect of him that I was far too quick to judge over because he was young? Was it because he was thin? Or was it because he lost his lower left limb. I was far too cruel.  
I didn't even have the chance to properly thank him for doing what he did.  
And now having thought about it... I was probably never going to see him again.  
It mad me sad...  
And thinking about it hurt.  
I couldn't stop thinking about it, none of it made sense. I didn't know him and he didn't know me.  
The same repeated question. I wanted to cry.  
"Are you alright?" Birla's voice emerged in the doorway.  
I held onto my pillow tighter.  
Her footsteps came closer and closer to the foot of my bed.  
I shifted my legs up closer to my body, as she sat on the edge of my bed.

It was quiet.

"Darlin' I appreciate what you were trying to do for me... but don't ever put yerself in that danger again." She cooed, reaching over to rub my leg.

"I was only thinking of you. No one else was going to help you. I didn't want him to hurt you." I mumbled into the pillow.

" I know darlin... but I don't want ya hurt either. I can take care of myself... I don't know what would have happened to ya if things ended differently." Her voiced trailed off.

"You'd be beaten into a pulp!" Another voice exclaimed.  
I immediately lifted my head to my father who stood across from me in my bedroom doorway.  
He was... here... talking to me...  
My world was definitely shaken.  
I sat up, holding my pillow to my chest.  
My father leaned casually against the wall.

"You think I don't know that already?" I breathed. "But I'm fine. I'm not hurt... I'm still here..."

Birla frowned and reassuringly rubbed my knee.  
"So... Stoick's boy, stepped in aye?" My father rasped, and folded his arms.  
My face went hot, and I buried it into the pillow.  
I nodded subtly, although I was sure that it wasn't needed.

"That was awfully nice of him." Birla chimed in.  
My heart felt heavy, as I lifted my head once more.  
"I didn't even get the chance to thank him..." I said, my voice cracking at the last word.

"Darlin... I'm sure he knows..."Birla reassured.  
I kicked my legs, over the side of my bed.  
"I know... I'll go to Rus' hall, and I'll speak to him, and thank him there." I mused.  
Father shook his head. "Aye, Mira... he'd be at Berk a while now." He explained.  
I felt my heart fall harder than my face. "Oh..."

"Get some sleep, lassie... you'd be needing it fer tomorrow..." Birla said softly.

I sighed and threw myself back on the bed... I just wanted to be a lone...  
I assumed father and Birla got the idea because they were soon trudging out of my room, shutting the door behind them.  
Even then I couldn't get Hiccup out of my head.  
What was wrong with me? I clenched my fist tightly, and pounded on my head in frustration.  
This was stupid! Why did everything have to be so complicated...?  
Why couldn't he be closer...?  
Why did he have to live on Berk...?

I bit my lip tightly, and breathed...  
This was all Gordon's fault... I couldn't help but to wonder what happened to him after the chief caught him attempting to beat the snot out of me, and angrily attempting to strangle Stoick's son.  
I'd wonder if anyone from Berk would ever want to step on Rus again.

Berk...  
Wait a minute.

I shot up immediately, my hair whipping my face violently.

"That's it! I'll go to him! And I know just the person who could help me!"


	4. Chapter 4

" Yer goin ta what?" Birla asked, cocking her head to the side.  
I put a few pieces of clothing into my thread burlap bag. I pulled my hair behind my ear and turned to her.  
Birla held the newly stitched blanket in her fingers.  
I found it incredibly hard to sleep after yesterdays events. Birla was a nervous wreck, and seemed to have stitched the blanket poorly. I couldn't blame her, I was slightly a more nervous wreck than she was, mainly because I was closer to the blow than she was.

My father was just as bad as we were. Knowing what could have happened worried him as much as it worried Birla. I had to admit, that it scared me a little more than it should. I had never seen this side of him before... not since my mother disappeared... and this side of him started to dissipate. I had grown accustomed to this because I grew up with it for so long.

I knew something was up when I descended the stairs after sleeping, and instead of being passed out on his main chair, he was actually sober, in the kitchen being productive and rinsing out his usually filled mugs.

Birla had showed up later in the morning to check up on us, and to restitch the blanket after I failed to show up on the hills for my morning chores.  
I took it upon myself not to wake and do them because of the stress and embarrassment. Everyone in the village knew about it. I was more than sure that I was the depicted as the disobedient female that was almost publicly beaten to a pulp. I was the village celebrity of notoriety.  
I was okay to say that I wanted to disappear. I couldn't thin of anything possibly worse.

"I'm sailing to Berk." I stated, brushing past her.  
I didn't wait for another reaction from her and began descending the stairs.  
Birla followed me.  
"Are you out of yer wit? Why are ye goin to Berk for?" She screeched behind me, causing my father to stumble out of the kitchen.

I turned to briefly glare at Birla.

"Is this for Stoick's boy? Because if it is, I told you. I'm sure he knows, this is crazy you don't need to leave ta Berk." She retaliated.

"She's goin WHERE?!" My father fumed.

I flinched and cursed under my breath.

" I was raised, to do things right, while being polite and decent... we are Vikings! We aren't afraid to show how much we are sorrowful when we are wrong... in this case I'm showing how grateful I am..." I breathed, taking a few steps back. "I'm grateful for what he did for me..."

Birla opened her mouth to refute but I cut in.

"Shouldn't we all be grateful? If it weren't for him, I could be badly mangled right now... or worse... dead!" I spat, slipping the last word sharply, soaking it in venom.

Birla and my father cringed at this manner.

"It could have turned out for more worse than it has... instead we gained from this! Birla... he could have killed you too... we both know that when he was done with me, he was going to have away with you."

Birla looked down, holding the blanket in her hand tightly. Father darted his gaze back and forth between us both. The lines beneath them deepening.  
I frowned when I noticed sorrow and regret pooling in his irises.

"Even so... if it weren't for this event, Rurik would have never known how cruel Gordon is... who knows maybe he's been reappointed or even banned..." I continued.

Birla lifted her head lightly. "We can only pray to the Gods... and that there will be mercy on us." She breathed.

I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Now, do you see why I must go to Berk?" I finished.

Birla didn't answer, instead she looked over to my father as if she needed his approval to agree with me.

My father sighed and and looked up at me.

"Just be careful out there kid." He breathed.

I could almost feel the excitement in my toes, and it too all my willpower not to jump.

Birla looked away subtly.

" How are ya gonna get there, lassie?" She asked.

I bit my lip lightly.

"I know someone who can help me."

I had once said that I never wanted to be one of those "guys" who'd ended up on someone else's turf... and now... despite the rumors, I was going against my own claims like a hypocrite, and finding out whether or not the rumors were true


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled the cloak over my head as the sky flashed... out of all nights on the island of Rus, tonight was the night Thor thought he could strike.

I held my burlap sack close to my body underneath my cloak.

"Be care out there, lassie." Birla cooed as she sat quietly In the main room.

I pressed my lips together tightly and nodded.

I forced open the door, an gasped as the brisk wind blew against my delicate skin.  
I forced my feet to move forward.  
I slammed the door behind me and ran across the plains before the rain started to pick up.  
The village was quiet save for the whistling of the win, and a few others carrying fire wood across.

I quickly ducked, carrying my body as far as my legs would take me.  
The wind howled and before I knew it, the rain picked up and poured, causing my cloak to become evidently soaked.

I stopped to catch my breath, before willing myself to climb to the home on the tallest hill on Rus... the house or Rurik, and of course... Berkhildr.

I snuck behind the home, the rain pressing on my akin without mercy.  
I hid my face, searching the ground for a light blunt object in which I chucked at the top window.  
The window at the top floor was dimly lit. I knew Berkhildr was awake.

"What were you thinking, coming here this time of night.?" Birla huffed, throwing a quilt over me.

We were hidden in her bedroom. Rurik wasn't too fond of visitors at his home, and Berkhildr and I usually met in secret. It was now of the norm.  
I wasn't all too sure of Rurik's thoughts of me.  
Taken into consideration of the events that had happened the day before, I had assumed they weren't too high.

I shivered lightly as I held the warm beverage, breathing in the pleasant steam.

"I need to ask you for a favor." I breathed lightly.

Berkhildr paused... her brow puckering slightly.  
She stood in front of me her arm folded...

"A favor? What kind of favor?" She asked softly... her eyes glaring holes through me.

I took a quick drink, shuddering as the warmth slithered down my neck.

" I need to get to Berk." I explained, looking into my cup, my hair matted to my face.

Berkhildr's eyes widened, wind blowing through her lips quickly.  
"You what?! Why?!" She exclaimed.  
I flinched as her voice rose.  
I held my free hand up, in fear that her father could hear her.  
"Sshh! Shh!" I hissed.  
Berkhildr recoiled, her eyes still wide.

"Why do you need to go to Berk?" She whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly. I looked down into my cup again...

I could almost hear the gears in her head turn and click.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Hiccup." She breathed.  
My face felt a little hot, and it wasn't from the steam.

"I haven't got the chance to properly thank him..." I explained.

Berkhildr's face scrunched.  
" So you want to get to Berk, just to think him?" She scoffed. " Is that really necessary?"

I turned my head. "He saved my life, Bek... this is really important to me..."

Berkhildr shook her head. "Elmira, I'm sure he knows you're thankful..." she explained. "You don't need to risk getting caught stepping onto other turfs without permission or legit reason to be there..."

I placed the cup on to the floor space beside me in frustration.

" And my gratitude towards a man whose saved my life are not legitimate reasons to step foot on another's turf?" I fought back.

Berkhildr rolled her eyes. "Not in a political value. This is not considered legitimate."

My vision slightly blurred. I was feeling a little angry, if not REALLY angry.

"And my MORAL values are not significant in this tribe?! Is ANYONE'S moral values taken into consideration?" I screeched slightly loud.

Berkhildr glared at me, the edges of her mouth pulling downward into a frown.

I stood up, as she slowly sunk to the floor.  
"You don't get it..." I breathed, my voice shaking.

"I can't sleep... I can't focus...I can't eat... and it hurts... I can't keep going on day by day pretending like this has never happened. The more I reject it, the more heavier my heart becomes, and the more mad I get. I'm going crazy..." I willed away the tears in my eyes that threatened to ebb. "I... I need to get this off my chest... this is important."

Berkhildr looked up at me... some emotion, other than refuting, touched her eyes.

She sighed, standing up grabbing my hand.

"Alright...alright..." she breathed. "We have a private ship... located at the far end of the dock... the crew man are all below deck... we can both head up there now, and board. We will be there in two days... but if you get caught... don't say I didn't warn you." She huffed.

I couldn't stop the giggle in my voice, and the pound in my heart as I glomped her, tightly .

"Thank you so much." I sighed.

Berkhildr, chuckled against my hair.

She studied me gently as we pulled away.  
" How long do you plan to stay?" She asked.  
I pursed my lips. I hadn't really thought of that.

"Well... I'll stay there for as long as your ships are ready to come back..." I stated.

Berkhildr chewed on her bottom lip. "That could take days, my father is a really busy man." Berkhildr said with a grimace. "Where will you stay until then?"

I ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't worry her, or anyone else, but as long as Hiccup got the gratitude he deserved, nothing else mattered.

"I'll find somewhere to stay... trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

The night Sky's wind blew against my face. I sighed as the free smell of sea salt touched my nose orifice.  
Berkhildr stood beside me, the wind blowing through the air.

It was safe to say that it was not easy. Although Berkhildr showed up to the docks along side me, the crew below deck were hesitant to cooperate.  
It took a lot of wit and persuasion from Berkhildr, to finally get things running.

I held my cloak tight to my body, as crew members moved about.

I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder, and I grimaced. It had only been day one since we set sail, and I had only been away from home for a couple of hours and I missed home greatly.

I hoped dad and Birla were okay, and that they weren't too lost without me.

"Come on... let's get you something to drink..." Berkhildr whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me below deck.  
It was a lot warmer down below deck, and I hadn't realized how cold I was until an unwanted shudder ridiculed my spine.

I Nuzzled into the soft chair by the low window, displaying the crashing harsh waves.

Berkhildr was by the warm small boiler for a moment, before returning with the hot drinks in mugs.  
She sat at my feet as she handed me the drink.  
She offered me a warm smile, as she sipped.

I couldn't help but to smile back. I had been to grateful to her, and what she was willing to put on the line, so I could carry out a task.

"I can't thank you enough." I breathed, flashing a toothy grin.

Berkhildr laughed lightly. "Its no big deal."

I could feel my smile slightly fade as I looked down into my cup.  
"Berkhildr...?"

Berkhildr looked up at me with a grimace.  
"Yes...?"

I bit my lip, and quickly took a sip of my drink before bringing my gaze back to her.

"What... what happened to Gordon?" I asked timidly, deathly afraid of the answer.

Berkhildr studied my posture for a moment, then pressed her lips together tightly.

"Well... my father belittled him for publicly humiliating the tribe in front of Stoick... but I don't think he's got anything more than a slap on the wrist..." she explained.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, willing away the tears that threatened to break from my eyes.  
I was afraid of that answer.  
Now the women of Rus could go back to fearing for their lives.

The norm.

"If he were to do something like that again... we should see him banned from the tribe of Rus..." she finished.

I scoffed in annoyance. How could Rurik be so selfish?

"So I guess we'll just have to wait until another woman gets hurt in order for him to see justly punishment..." I muttered, my voice trailing off.

Berkhildr had no words. She kept her lips tight and looked down.

I lowered my head, and and closed my eyes once again. The deafening silence threatened to break me, but I held my ground.  
Berkhildr knew I was right. I wondered if she knew how selfish her father was sometimes.

I pulled my hair behind my ear, and took another sip of my drink.

It was quiet, and although quiet was good, it was too unsettling in this case.

I rubbed my hands against the warm mug.  
I sought through many things in my head while listening to the crashing waves around us.

"Berkhildr?" My voice timidly broke through the silence.

"Mmm?" She hummed as she brought the mug to her lips.

"What's... what's a red death?" I asked, drumming my fingers against the mug.  
Berkhildr seemed appealed by the question, and then pursed her lips, as if to think about a response.

"The red death was the largest dragon on dragon island...  
The Red Death is one of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus species, and it is known as the queen of the Mountain Nest of the dragons." She paused.  
I leaned in to listen closely. I took into account of how much she knew about this creature... I was sure she knew more about dragons than anyone on our island. I can only imagine what impulsed her to study so much about this being. It was utterly fascinating, and needless to say, it was quite impressive.

"You see... the only reason why dragons invaded us, was because they were collecting food to bring back to their hive, just so they can feed that thing." She continued.

"How... how did this all stopp... we had a dragon pest problems, too... but they suddenly stopped... was that because of Hiccup?" I breathed lightly.

Berkhildr sighed, almost dreamily.

" Yes... he and toothless both defeated the Red death, by tricking him, and exploding it from the inside when toothless ignited its gas." She responded, then her face turned into a frown.

"But of course, despite his justly acts, this event... resulted in him losing his lower leg..." she sighed, looking down into her mug.

My eyes widened.

He lost his leg, trying to defeat this dragon, which seemed to have caused so many problems with us as well as many.

Again, he had put himself in harms way to protect others... the same way he had done for me.  
The more and more things I've heard about him, the more changes occurred to the painted picture I had thought him to be earlier.

I wondered if he were always pulling crazy stunts like this... and who toothless was. I figured it was probably a buddy of his. I imagine his father wasn't too thrilled.

It still saddened me that someone so young had to endure the struggles of the loss of his limb.  
It sadden me even more to learn how he suffered that injury.  
I made a note to take this into consideration, the next time we met.

"Have you... spoken to him... after the incident?" I asked after a short pause, implying the incident that had happened previously.

"Mmm!" She rasped, as she gulped the rest of her drink.  
She placed the mug on the floor and I waited patiently.

"I shook hands with him, but we didn't speak much. He seemed a little tense whenever Gordon was around, but a word barely left his lips. He seemed to be in a trance." She explained.

I sighed, and drummed my fingers against the mug.  
I had noticed that he seemed to be out of it, even having Gordon at his neck, he didn't look as though he we was going to fight back.  
I was surprised Gordon even had at him, knowing that Stoick was standing there, and almost the entire village. Surely, he knew Berkhildr, and Rurik were around, too...  
No one could be that stupid... but then again... we are talking about Gordon here.

"Finish your drink, will you? Its getting cold." Berkhildr suggested, piercing the silence and the train of thoughts that came along with me.

I blinked a few times, shaking out of my daze.

"What? Oh... okay, sorry..." I breathed, bringing the mug against my lips, drinking my now luke warm beverage.

During the long hours of boat riding, I had fallen asleep.  
The two days had gone by longer than I had expected, and it was nothing eventful.  
At nights and in between I found it incredibly difficult to sleep, mainly because I was anxious.  
I really felt the need to see Hiccup.

It was progressing, it was going to the extent that I was now having dreams about him.

In the naps, he was there.

In my sleep, he was there.

He even had the appearance in my thoughts whenever I had let my mind randomly wander.  
In my dreams, he'd sit alone, not uttering a word, however he seemed to have not responded to my calls out toward him.

In all of my dreams, this scenario seemed to have taken place, and when I wasn't dreaming about him, my thoughts wandered back to these dreams, trying to figure out its meaning.

The ship suddenly shuddered, and shook, causing me to roll across the floor, wrapping the cloak even tighter around me.

I squirmed a bit, kicking my feet and pulling the cloak from my body.  
I froze as I heard the upper deck door groan open, and someone stepped down.

It wasn't long before Berkhildr appeared in front of me, her hands placed at her hips, and a mischievous grin plastered against her face.

"We're here... we just docked. Welcome to the island of Berk." She announced proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

I immediately jumped up and ran up to Berkhildr, quickly hugged her and trampled up the stairs to get on deck.

A small grimace touched my features as I realized that the boat was still afloat.  
A few waves away, an empty part of Berk, could be seen.

"Beautiful, right?" Berkhildr sighed a small smile in the hint of her voice.

I turned my face to glare at her.  
"You call this docking?" I muttered.  
Berkhildr laughed lightly.

I shook my head as I edged toward the rails, staring down at the water.

"Can't we get a little closer?" I whined staring down the waves as it crashed against the boat.

"You know... we don't have permission to dock on Berk's turf... its bad enough you'll be on there." Berkhildr, said from behind as she approached. "But... you know... there's nothing wrong with swimming...?" She suggested.

I caught my breath, and looked up at her, my brow furrowing. "You don't mean..." I trailed off...

Berkhildr laughed. "Yep! Its time for a swim!" She squealed, as she shoved me, causing me to topple over.  
I held by burlap sack bag of clothing close to me with one hand, and scratched the boat with my other as I fell, screaming for dear life.

I plummeted into the water, kicking my arms and legs simultaneously, and surfaced.  
The water was freezing! My mouth chattered and I immediately swam toward the shore.

I breathed heavily as I dragged myself out of the water.

I sat onto the gentle dirt on the ground, groaning.  
Great, now I was soaked, and so were my extra clothes.

I watched in a grimace as the boat began to change course, and sail the opposite direction.

I could make out Berkhildr's figure as she stood on deck, waving, a huge smile plastered on her face.

I stared at my feet, feeling terrible, and shivering.  
I know it was going to be cold tonight, and l still haven't had a place to stay.

I looked up, the wind blowing slightly.  
I watched as the ship started dissipating.  
I couldn't help but to feel a little lonely but antsy at the same time, as the figure of the ship finally disappeared.

I stood up, squeezing out the fabric of my cloak, and moved over toward the bundle of trees.  
I started making my way through the trees, paying attention to every detail of the trees.

I took steep steps, in fear of falling.

I wandered further and further into the forest in hopes of finding some sort of civilization.

It felt like I had wondered for what felt like hours, and I was beginning to feel a little hopeless.

It was then, that I heard a peculiar sound... a sound that didn't sound like it had emerged from a human.

My body froze for a split moment, before I walked again, this time faster.  
The noise emerged again, this time louder, and closer.  
I began walking faster, and faster, my breath picking up.

I started to run, but stopped dead in my tracks as I met, eye to eye with a pair of yellow and black eyes.

Dragon.  
It was a dragon!  
It was true! All the rumors were true!  
There were dragons on Berk!  
I couldn't shake this feeling that the other rumors were true, too.  
Any person who steps foot on another's turf without permission was a dead man.  
I had always been the one to tell myself that I didn't care for those rumors because I wasn't going to be stupid enough to step on another's turf.  
But then again, I didn't think I'd be face to face with a dragon.

I couldn't help but to stop the blood curled scream that escaped my lips, and began running in the left direction.

The wind blew harshly as the dragon began flapping its wings.  
It howled once more as it hovered over me.  
I gasped for air, my heart pounding madly.  
I ran as fast as my legs allowed me to go.

I felt tears in my eyes, and my bladder began to quiver.  
I was sure I was going to urinate.  
I cried out in desperation as the dragon hovered lower, howling.

"Please! Please! Don't eat me!" I cried.

The dragon dipped low nuzzling my backside with his nose.  
I gasped and screamed as it bit the cloth, flying higher, and carrying me along.

I dangled from its fangs as it flew across the forest.

"Odin! Please! Oh!" I screamed.

This was it, I was going to die.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and cried silently, my tears growing cold against my skin as the wind friction blew against me.

I grunted as the dragon flew lower, and dropped me on to the ground... solid rock ground.

I curled up in my cold wet clothes, blocking out any sounds that threatened to evoke me, hoping the dragon wouldn't come back.

" Oh, there you are, Hookfang." A voice cooed.  
My eyes widened underneath the cloak and immediately emerged.

I saw a boy... who looked no older than me.  
He was a bit husky, and wore simple clothes, and viking helmet with some of his dark hair protruding through.

He seemed to be distracted by the dragon as he gently caressed it.

I stared at him with complete shock and interest.  
It was amazing to look at, how he could be so gentle with the dragon, and the dragon was gentle in return.  
The boy acted a double take as his eyes trailed over in my direction.

"Oh... who do we have here?" He purred slightly, his aura suddenly changing.  
I immediately fixed myself and stood up, running over to him to greet him. 

Perhaps I was too excited.

I looked around in awe.

Civilization.

I was in the village of Berk.  
I could hear sheep bleating, I could hear and see villagers walking about, and I watched in amazement as dragons were soaring through the sky.

"Wow..." I breathed.

"Are you... from around here? I don't remember seeing you around?" The boy asked, interrupting my amusement.

I wiped my wet face, and smiled widely.  
I shook his hand harshly but with great excitement.  
"I'm Elmira!" I chirped.

The boy raised a brow, grinning wider, as he held my hand tighter. 

"The name's Snoutlout. It's... really nice to meet you."


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't shake this uncomfortable feeling as he held onto my hand, and brought it to his lips gently kissing it.

My brow furrowed.  
This was awkward.  
I forcefully slipped my hand out of his, tucking them behind me.

From the features on his face, I was able to tell that he didn't sense he was making me uncomfortable.

I pulled my gaze away from him and looked around the island uncontrollably.  
A small smile touched my face as I began to wander.

I was pulled back by Snoutlout.

"I'm sorry... are you looking for someone?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

A flashed him a toothy grin and nodded excitedly.

"Yes! I'm looking for Hiccup!" I chirped.

Snoutlout's face fell, and then somehow fell into annoyance.

"Hiccup? That loser?" He scoffed. "Why do you need to see him?"

I could feel my face scrunch in pure disgust and distaste.

"Excuse me... Snoutlout... and that's none of your business... you shouldn't be speaking about your future chief in that manner." I stated, brushing past him.

I hadn't known Snoutlout for long, and I could already tell I wasn't going to like him very well.

I could hear a slight grumble from him, but I quickly shook it off.

I brushed past a few other individuals gently, being careful not to startle anyone, or draw any attention to myself  
I couldn't afford to be caught, it was bad enough I was already acknowledged by a tribe member, but he didn't seem to pose a threat to my mission.

I let my eyes wander in sheer amazement of how bright and lively this village was. It seemed as though the women here had a huge part of the community just as the other tribal member.

Suddenly, I heard a loud screech, and I cowered in fear as a huge Nader flew right above me.

My hair whipped my face, as the dragon flew, the wind growing increasingly stronger.

That... was going to take a little getting used to.

I waited patiently until it was out of sight, and everyone continued about their business.

... that would need some getting used to as well.

I pondered for a while.

Where could I find Hiccup?

I couldn't ask anyone.  
If I did, I could risk being caught with the intrusion.  
I wasn't sure, if Berk welcomed visitors, or if they were strict like the island of Rus.  
I didn't want to take the risk and find out.

If Berk was anything like Rus, the chiefs home would be located at the top hill.

I bit my lip, lightly.  
I brushed my way past people, straining my eyes to find the top hills.  
There were so many and the hills were tall.  
It was hard to tell, and it was frustrating.

I walked, hill after hill after hill. I was starting to get tired and my legs were burning.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I came across a really tall hill... almost like the washing hill at home.  
I caught my breath before carrying up the hill.

I wondered around the grass for sometime, and sat down on the grass to give up.

I was getting no where.

I brought my gaze up to an unfamiliar house of a villager.

I could feel slight stinging behind my eyes.  
I was hopeless.  
I couldn't find Hiccup, and I wanted to cry.

I moved my head slightly, and sniffled.

My clothes... they were still wet.  
Everything was just wrong, nothing was right.

I laid back on the grass shutting my eyes tightly.

I sucked my lips in, fighting off a cry that wanted to ebb..

It wasn't until I felt a warm puff on my face that my body tensed.

Did I dare open my eyes?

With my body shaking, I forced open my eyes, to meet a pair of green reptilian eyes.

The dragon was black... that was all I was able to decipher about it before a horrified scream left my lips.  
I automatically rolled over onto my belly and squirmed away from the reptilian presence.

I scrambled to my feet, and began to make a run for it. I stopped dead in my tracks when the dragon slithered into my way.  
I turned in the opposite direction attempting to hide behind the house.

I screeched as my shin painfully banged against a blunt object, and I toppled over.

As if my day wasn't already bad enough, my head fell right into a bucket of water.

I gasped and yanked my soaking head out of the bucket.

At this point, I could have cared less if there was a dragon behind me, or even if Thor himself came down from the heavens and struck me with lightening.  
There was no way, that this day could have gotten any worse.

I sat back on the grass as tingles shocked through my joints.

I could feel my face get hot, and I let my arms flail.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I pounded my fist, and stomped my feet.

I had a fit.

I grabbed at my hair and viciously pulled it, and howled until my throat burned.

Just as my body cooled down, the tears streamed down my face.

I let my hair fall over my face as I lowered my head.

"H- Hey, miss? Are you okay?" A voice timidly asked.

My eyes widened and my head snapped up, my wet hair whipping across my face.

Next to the black dragon, a boy stood awkwardly, eying me softly.

The eyes... I couldn't forget those eyes.  
My heart raced at the sound of his voice.

It was him.  
I finally found him, the one that saved me... the one I was questing to look for.

Hiccup...  
And I looked liked this?!


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to scream.  
I wanted to cry.  
I was a wreck, and the worse part is, I didn't even get a chance to make the right first impression.

I looked at Hiccup, and the large black reptilian that stood still beside him, both of them shared the same expression.

I pulled the hair away from my face, and attempted to straighten myself up.

"Hi..." I breathed out gently.

Hiccup didn't move, instead he decided to study me calmly.

"I... I came this way... you know..,. I don't mean harm...its just that you were...you were there... I mean on my island... and you just... helped me... and I didn't get a chance to... because you left... and I was too flustered..." my voice trailed off, when I realized that I was just rambling on and on.

From the look of Hiccup's expression, he probably thought I was a whack job.  
I brought my gaze up to the dragon, and my frown deepened.  
Even the dragon looked confused.  
How stupid was I?  
I could confuse a dragon? What was wrong with me?!

"Is... there anything I can help you with? I don't think I've seen you around here before... are you lost?" Hiccup commented, remaining close to the dragon.

I sighed and looked down at my feet...

He couldn't have remembered me... could he...

I pressed my lips together and attempted to approach him directly.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and wiped away the water from my face.  
I couldn't stop the sneaky tear that fell through my lashes and delicately spilled down my face.

I could hear a slight shuffle and I looked away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice getting softer.  
He must have saw the tear.

"I- I'm okay." I stammered, and began to make my way past him.

Coming to this island just to thank him was a stupid idea anyway.  
He couldn't even remember me!

I wasted Berkhildr's time, my fathers time, Birla's time, and even my time.  
I was a fool, a big idiot.

Getting lost in my train of thoughts, I didn't realize that he had been watching me the whole time.

Self consciousness suddenly watched over me, and I willed my wet feet faster.

That was a mistake, because as soon as my small feet began to move a little faster, the collided with one another sending my to stumble and fall right into the nearest person standing there.  
And no, it wasn't the dragon.

With a small oof I lunged toward Hiccup unintentionally, all the while the dragon behind him snarled, and crouched as if he was going to pounce and tear me to pieces.

It was as if everything was moving in slow motion, and yet I couldn't have kept up with it either.

Before I knew it, my body clashed into metal armor, and a pair of arms encased around me, catching me and breaking my fall.

The dragon behind him screeched, his black ears slanting backward, and his eyes narrowing.

My eyes widened at the dragon behind him, and I cowered in fear, hiding against Hiccup as he held me.

"Woah, woah bud, Its okay, she just fell." He cooed to the dragon, gently released me with one arm and using it to comfort the dragon.

The dragon recoiled beneath his touch, and gave him an apologetic look.

I watched in amazement of how trained the dragon was...  
I had no idea it was remotely possible to train dragons, and here it was living proof right in front of me.

I wanted to melt or runaway as he slowly turned back to me.

"Uh... you'd better watch your step there." He suggested, a sheepish smile on his face.

Maybe he was just as embarrassed as I was.

I looked down to his chin.

Mmm, he had a little bit of stubble.

I willingly brought my eyes back to his green orbs.

"You... you really don't remember me?" I asked timidly.

The event didn't happen that long ago. I was sure this was a big of a deal for him as it was for me?  
Surely, he couldn't have forgotten that could he?

He slowly released me, letting me stand on my own.

"No... I don't." He responded softly. "Should I know you?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, at the realization that he actually couldn't remember me. I was completely shattered to pieces.

I shook my head in response, and looked down at my soaked legs and feet.

So much for the second chance at a first impression.  
I already blew it.


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't see hiccup at all after that incident.

I had my hair tied to the top of my head as I quietly made my way through the island of Berk.

I was incredibly embarrassed.

It surely meant a lot to me that I had thanked him personally, but what was the point if he hadn't remembered me?

I couldn't believe that I felt so emotional about it either.

I wonder what that was about.

I shivered as my clothes were still wet and my hair was matted uncomfortably to my face.

I inwardly scolded myself as my mind mercilessly replayed the previous events over and over and over and over again.

If only I had done things differently, if only I wasn't such a klutz. If only I had gathered my thoughts before even taking the ship here.

I was an idiot... But... It somehow felt like he was so much more in person.

Surely he couldn't think I was that nuts right?

Yeah... Who was I kidding he definitely thought I was nuts... I could even see it on his dragon's face.

Odin only knew was they could have been saying about me at that very moment.

I kept my head down and my lips pressed together and kept my pace quick as dragon's and their riders flew above me hoarsely like it was a regular ordeal with them.

I was feeling slightly anxious as I tried to make my way back to the forest towards the edge of the island where I initially docked.

I walked through mounds of trees and branches to find somewhere to make a stay.

All of my clothes were wet and Berkhildr wasn't coming back for me right away, she was going to be gone for a good three or four days before she could even think about coming back to retrieve me.

Even then she wouldn't have permission to dock, and I'd find myself swimming through waves of freezing sea water to reach her.

I felt a small sigh of relief escape my lungs when I wandered over to a small cave that seemed to be incased into the side of a mountain.

It would have to do for now.

I slowly walked over with caution.

Knowing this place, a dragon could be hidden inside and I wouldn't even know.

A trained one wouldn't be so bad, but I've heard of wild dragons before, that would be so much worse.

If so, then they wouldn't have to kill my for invading their island, The dragon's wouldn't have that covered. It would saved them the trouble for doing it themselves.

I imagined it would be such a bloody death.

I slowly bent down, and picked up a rock. With tightly pressed lips I threw a rock inside the cave and listened.

Nothing...

I stood still and gulped before slowly proceeding into the cave.

It was pretty dark, and I didn't want to go too far into the dark.

I placed my cloak and bag onto the ground and exited almost panicking.

I searched for a few sticks that were laying around.

I was able to grab a few rocks, and hold them into my clothes and stumbled back towards the cave.

I sighed as I placed all the sticks and rocks together on the ground within the cave.

I gathered as much dirt as I could and started a fire.

The cave immediately began lighting up and I sat down, wiping my hands on my wet clothes.

This was going to be a long adventure.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, almost regretting my decision to set sail.

Hopefully the next day would be better.

Maybe by then my thoughts would be gathered, and !y clothes would be dry.

I raised my brow at the thought and immediately pulled my clothes from my burlap bag.

I pulled each one out delicately and flipped them out to dry.

I ran a hand through my hair.

Yeah... Maybe it could get better...

I hope...


End file.
